


Tales of the Fusion Cannon

by GudufuFruit



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Gore, I don't know, M/M, Necrophilia, and soundwave reads it, based off of a lil comic i saw, basically this is a bad fanfic starscream wrote, he did it, it was just something naughty, megatron don't fuck a dead body, my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Life in the Pits is hard...





	

The fight had been long and hard, working up both the current reigning champion of the pits and his rival. Megatronus had been sure to make this a long and interesting fight, analyzing every single thing about his opponent. When the final strike had come, his opponent fell lifeless in the ring. The crowd roared as the energon spilled from the already deceased mech. 

The gladiator looked over the rows upon rows of mechs before grabbing the lifeless chassis by the pede and beginning to drag it off. He was the last fight of the night which meant he was given the task of dragging of his opponent’s frame. It was honestly a bit of a treat for the gladiators. The more mechs they killed the more energon they were allowed to siphon from the lifeless frames. Sadly, Megatronus always did want to have quite a scene. The energon spilled from the larger mech was almost half of what was in his frame. 

It was enough, though. More than enough. His frame had adjusted to function off of minute bits of energon.

—-

Dragging the frame off to his own room, which was basically a cage with some tarps up to give him some privacy, the mech yanked up the chassis to begin prepping it for a bit of siphoning. He hated doing this, he felt like some beast, but he had to do what was needed to survive. 

Taking special care while siphoning out what energon remained in the frame, Megatronus could feel himself drifting. Then a certain taste seemed to hit him. Something he should have caught before… 

A heat?!

Immediately, the gladiator tossed the chassis aside with wide optics. No! Why hadn’t he sensed it before? Suppressants? Impossible… there were none here… Was it just the beginning? Yes… it had to be… But, even then it was contagious… He would need to take care of this before it became a problem. 

Narrowing his optics on the deceased frame with determination he came to a sudden conclusion. The mech was already dead. He could do nothing, feel nothing. This would do… 

Growling lowly the champion of the pits closed up the curtains around his own little ‘room’ before plucking up the dead frame. It was sizable so hopefully the mech’s spike would be satisfactory. He plopped the frame onto his berth and began working around the cod piece, trying to find the manual latches. He would need to hook up to the frame, said frame having enough energon to function if given a bit of coding to do so. 

Honestly, he felt filthy doing this. He was violating another mech’s frame but it was for a good cause… His own survival was good enough. 

Finally finding the latches, the plating shifted apart to reveal the mech’s equipment. Megatronus skimmed it over, approving of the size of the spike. It would do nicely. He then opened a small hatch on his own frame, removing a small cable. Hopefully this chassis would have an easy access port. Feeling over the dead mech’s frame for the port, it took a few pass overs to finally catch the seams. Peeling away the outer plating, a normally excruciating feeling, Megatronus revealed the port. 

With a long vent the gladiator plugged in, offlining his optics and opening his own equipment. He shivered a bit at having his valve revealed to the unrelenting cold of the pits. His optics onlined once he found the right commands and he watched as the dead frame’s spike rose. Once fully erect Megatronus had to look away. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Why couldn’t he just ask-no. He couldn’t. They would take advantage of him, turn him to their ‘pleasure drone’. Pheh, he would still be dominant… perhaps even offline them while fragging… 

After a few moments of thought, mainly trying to find a daydream where he wasn’t fragging a /DEAD BODY/, he finally began to heat up a bit. He was back in the mines now, back with his people. There was that one mech he liked there, the big one, the massive dozer. Yes, that mech had always been pleasing to him… 

The gladiator began to slowly rub his valve over the tip of the spike, tensing up at how cold it felt. His daydream faltered before he forced it to intensify. Servos roaming over his frame, massive and warm. They dipped into seams, teased at tense cables. A warm intake was on his neck cables before denta was nibbling about. 

Megatronus shuttered his eyes a bit tighter, helm tilting back as his daydream intensified. The spike below was warming up as his fluids began to dribble down, lubricating it. The dozer continued his assault, beginning to speak now. He was praising his smaller mech, telling Megatronus how good he was at this. How his valve was so soft, so warm… So moist… 

“Do you want me?” Came a husky, deep vox. So real, it was almost like the mech truly was there. 

Megatronus only mouthed his response, an imagined ‘yes’ before positioning himself. The servos continued roaming, though in reality Megatronus had taken hold of the spike below and was positioning it for the real fun. 

Without properly spreading himself, Megatronus slammed down onto the spike. His vents hitched and he arched as the larger-than-average spike rammed straight into his ceiling node. The loud clang resonated throughout the berthing area, slowly followed by softer ones. 

The gladiator leaned over his deceased foe, imagining his Dozer beneath him. Such a good little miner, so warm, so moist for his Dozer. Megatronus had to bite his bottom lip to keep the soft groans to himself, though his engine was revving with each harsh thrust. Fluids were pooling up around the deceased mech’s groin, Megatronus truly being wet for his Dozer. 

As the fantasy continued, Megatronus began to become a bit rougher, a bit quicker on his former opponent. He bit his bottom lip harder, thrusting increasing with the praise he was getting. His Dozer had always been so sweet, always helping him. And that vox, so low. 

“Overload for me.” with the imagined voice’s final order, Megatronus could feel his entire frame tense and lock up in overload before going limp on top of the lifeless frame below. 

It took a few moments for the mech to come down from his high, entire frame doing a system reboot. The heat had been sated before it began and, thankfully, the mech below had the same paint job as him. Though, the scratches would be somewhat hard to explain. Still, they were hard to notice from a distance. 

The Champion slowly rose off of the spike and huffed before thinking something over. His optics narrowed on the equipment before his blade came out. Without hesitation, Megatronus cut away the entire array, valve and all. He then searched for the wires to depressurize the spike and return the covering to where it looked like only a small box. Once the morbid pleasure toy was taken care of he placed it aside, his own equipment finally shutting. 

He shut the dead mech’s equipment as best he could after removing such a vital thing before putting the frame over his shoulder and beginning to walk out with it. Time to go to the Medic and see if he could sell some of what this mech had… Usually the t-cog was worth a bit of high grade.. He would be needing it after all of this.


End file.
